


A Love That Transcended Time Travel

by Aelinoffeyre, The_Unique_Story_Spinner



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Non-sexual and Sexual Intimacy, i suck at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelinoffeyre/pseuds/Aelinoffeyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unique_Story_Spinner/pseuds/The_Unique_Story_Spinner
Summary: You and Five had met as teenagers. You both secretly had a crush on one another. But before either of you had a chance to tell the other how you felt, Five disappeared, breaking the very important promise that he made to you...Do Not Read this story until you have read this document.https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100431
Relationships: Five Hargreeves/Female Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Read this story until you have read this document.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100431

_You were inside the academy helping put away snacks and groceries while Grace did the dishes. You just felt like being nice and useful. You didn't live here, but your existence within the academy was tolerated as you didn't get in the way. After a few fights and a lot of bitching from a certain someone, you were allowed to come and go as you please. You heard a familiar popping sound come from behind you that caused a huge smile to cross your face. The source of the sound was also the source of the bitching that had gotten you a free pass to hang around here.  
  
“Well, I do believe it's time to do the children's laundry.” Grace brushed her hands on her apron with a smile as she turned towards you.  
  
“I can finish up in here, Grace. There isn't much left.” You gave her a kind smile.  
  
“You are such a sweet young girl. If only the children took after you.” Grace gave you a warm smile before walking off and out of the kitchen.  
  
“Ya know, it must be nice to have, like, a robot-mom-nurse.” You chuckled as you put away the last box of cereal.  
  
“It has its perks.” You heard a voice that you had come to love and the sound of footsteps come up behind you. “You don't have one too?” You heard a chuckle in the other person's voice.  
  
“Pfft! I'm not the superhero kid, with superhero brothers and sisters, along with a rich pompous father made of money.” You chuckled as you turned around and leaned back against the sink. Once you saw his face, you couldn't help but smile. “I only have regular parents I'm afraid. I'm afraid, I'm just poor human girl.”  
  
The boy who had coffee-colored hair, slicked bangs, pretty green eyes, and who has been your best friend for the past six months grinned at you. “Keeps you humble I suppose?”  
  
You grinned back. “Ha! Very.” You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist. The hug was quickly over. “So, what have you been up to Five?”  
  
He shrugged, wishing the hug had lasted just a bit longer. “Not much. Training, reading, studying, fighting crime. Ya know, the very very normal things a teen boy does?” You snorted as he smirked and rolled his eyes._

“ _Yeah, your life is definitely strange isn't it?” You say as you threw away all the empty grocery bags.  
  
“So, what about you?” Something about his expression softened as he eyed you as he crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. “I might be able to sneak out of here again if you want to go somewhere tonight? It's boring here, anyway.” You didn't see it, but he swallowed deeply.  
  
“Mm~ I don't know? I mean, we could go to my place again? Watch some TV or a movie?” You turned back towards him and then hopped up on the table, swinging your legs.  
  
The thought of going to your place made his heart skip a beat. “Um, I guess we could do that?”  
  
“Cool.” You smiled. “We can get some food on the way. But you do know that eventually, you're gonna get caught...”  
  
“I'll just tell the old man that I wanted to walk you home and lost track of time.” Five shrugged and turned on his heels. “That should be a good enough excuse. I mean, I am a hero after all, so who am I to allow a young maiden to walk home all alone after dark?” A huge grin spread across his lips.  
  
“Your arrogance is so attractive, Five.” You laughed. You had no idea that indirectly calling him attractive pinged at his heart.  
  
He held out a bent elbow so that you could link your arm with his, which you did. “You may not exactly be a damsel in distress, but I'm still not letting you walk home when it's pitch black outside.” Five says as you two make it towards the entrance of his home.  
  
“Pfft, yeah...” You rested your head on his shoulder, which caused him to try very hard to not blush. “I guess that makes you my personal hero then?”  
  
He stiffened, but only a little. “I guess so.” Five's expression softened as he looked down at you. The smell of your shampoo and how your hair tickled his neck made him silently gulp.  
  
“But, ya know,” You blinked up at him. “With your power, we don't necessarily have to walk.”  
  
“True, but I'm not going to waste that much energy, but I'll zap us to Griddy's though, and then we can walk from there?” It took everything in his power to resist placing a soft kiss to your forehead.  
  
“That sounds fine. Ooh~! How about we eat there and then go to my place? I'm hungry anyway. Sound nifty?” You smile as you take your arm back so you could grab your bag up from the floor. You had just tossed it down when you came inside earlier._

“ _This is starting to sound like a date, Y/N...” He may have made a face, but he was secretly wishing that it was.  
  
“Heh, it could be, if you wanted it to be.” You gave him a wink as you held the door open for him.  
  
“Don't fuck with me Y/N...” Five muttered under his breath as he followed you outside._

_Little did you know, that Five actually liked you, but then again, he didn't know that you liked him too._

\------

You gripped the steering wheel of your car as you began to make your way to the academy. You had received some news from your friends that their dad had died. You didn't really know their father, not that you ever wanted to, but you felt you should be there for them. It was a dreary day as the sun began to set and the clouds barely let any sunlight through. Everything was hued with gray. You wiped a tear from your eye as you drove. You hadn't been to the academy itself in over a decade. How could you? That building was littered with memories of someone you had lost. And that person was very dear to you... You felt like your heart was breaking all over again. Thank God, that Klaus was going to be there too.

–--------

“ _So, I think I've figured it out, and I kind of want you to be the first person I tell because my dad won't fucking listen to me.” Five said as he sat on your bed, taking a bite of a doughnut.  
  
“Oh, and what's that?” You plopped next to him as the movie you two had picked out began to start.  
  
“So, you know how I basically have two powers, right?” He emphasized the word two.  
  
“Kind of?” You rose a brow. “Wait, you aren't talking about what I think you're talking about are you? You are, aren't you?” Your brows furrowed as you eyed him. “Five, please no. It's dangerous. You know what your dad said.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, all that acorn bullshit..." Five rolled his eyes. "He's probably just been saying that to scare me.” Five said, with a cheek full of pastry and waved you off. “I know I can do it. I know I can time travel, Y/N. The old man just won't let me try...” Five looked annoyed, shaking his head.  
  
“Maybe, that's a good thing. He did say that time travel was more complicated than your jumps, right? Maybe, you shouldn't risk it until you're older and have more control?” You were starting to get worried.  
  
“Y/N, I'm thirteen.” Five said matter of factually.  
  
“And, that's supposed to mean something Five?” You moved so that you were sitting directly in front of him._

_Five sighed irritably.  
  
You set your hand on his arm and gripped lightly. “Don't do this Five...” Your gaze dropped to your hand. “Please, at least for me... What if your dad is right, and something bad happens to you, and I'll never see you again...?” You looked back up into his eyes. Yours reflected fear and worry. “I don't want to lose you Fives. You are one of my best friends,” You gripped his sleeve tighter than you meant to. “And I don't want to lose you...” You were trembling some, and it wasn't unnoticed by him.  
  
Five set his hand on yours, feeling like an ass. He stared at his shoe for a moment before he spoke. “I have to try someday, Y/N, but I won't anytime soo--” Your arms were now around his neck and your chest was smashed against his. Once he registered what was happening, Five wrapped his arms around your waist.  
  
“I just don't want to lose you Fives...” You gripped to the back of his blazer, lightly shaking in his arms.  
  
“I'm not going anywhere Y/N, so don't worry so much.” Five softly smiled and rubbed on your back gently, trying to calm you down. From how your breath was hitching, he knew you were on the verge of crying. “Oh, come on Y/N, don't cry...” Did she really care about him that much?... “I won't time travel anytime soon, I promise.”_

–-----

You climbed up the steps to the academy and your eyes met with the iron umbrellas on the huge front doors. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. It didn't work. Your eyes were filled with tears that had yet to fall and your heart felt like a lump. You weren't sure if you were strong enough. You looked up at the sky to try to blink the tears away. That didn't work either. You weren't sure you could do this... Just before you thought about just walking away, one of the doors opened.  
  
“Ah, Miss. Y/N, so good to see you again. It's been too long.” Pogo, the academy's chimpanzee guardian, looked up at you through his glasses. A soft smile was on his lips. “Why don't you come in? It's awfully chilly outside. How have you bee--” A sob from you cut him off as he tried to lead you inside.  
  
“I don't think I can do this Pogo. It still hurts... It still fucking hurts after all these years!” You didn't mean to raise your voice, it just happened. Tears streamed down your face. You tried hard to choke back your sobs as you held to Pogo with a tight grip.  
  
“Miss Y/N...” Pogo had you bend down more so that he could wrap his arms around you properly. “Poor dear...” He gave your back a gentle pat. “I know... I miss him too...”

–--------

_Today was the day. You finally felt it was time to tell Five how you felt. You had a coffee for him in one hand and a bag of Griddy's doughnuts in the other. You were nervous as your heart pounded in your chest. You couldn't wait to see him. For the first time, in a long time, your heart was filled with hope. After every love song you heard began to make you think about Five, you felt it was time to talk to him. You had started to like him a long time ago, but you were too nervous and shy to say anything about it so that just lead to a long flirty friendship. You had a feeling he may have liked you too, or at least a little bit, so, you figured you'd at least try. Worst case scenario, you two just stayed friends. But you'd be lying if you hadn't thought about kissing him from time to time...  
  
You pushed your way through the door and what you saw confused you. It was all of his siblings, standing together, looking sullen. No sign of Five. Their eyes all turned to you. Allison shook her head and left the room. Luther chased after her. Even Diego looked upset about something.  
  
“Yeah, I can't do this. I'm sorry Y/N...” Diego set a hand on your shoulder and then left to go upstairs.  
  
Vanya looked conflicted as if she couldn't figure out if she wanted to leave or stay. Her nose was red and her cheeks were tear-stained.  
  
Klaus just walked up to you and wrapped his arms around you.  
  
“Did something happen?” You blinked. “Why does everyone look so sad?"  
  
You saw Ben over Klaus's shoulder. He took a step forward. “I'm so sorry Y/N...”  
  
“Okay, why does everyone keep apologizing to me?” You arched a brow. “Has anyone seen Five? I wanted to talk to him about something today.”  
  
“Oh, Y/N...” Klaus held you at arms length and wiped tears from his eyes. “He's gone, sweetie... We haven't seen him for a few days...” You didn't know that Klaus's heart had already broken for you before yours had a chance to break itself.  
  
“Gone? What do you mean Five is gone?” You took a step back, your face a mixture of irritation and disbelief. “How can he just be gone? Did he run away or something?”  
  
Ben's voice was quiet. “Something like that...”  
  
“What happened and where the hell is Five? If this is some type of prank, it's not very fucking funny guys.” You were beginning to fear the worst. He promised...  
  
“Number Five,” Their father's voice echoed from down the hall. “Decided that he clearly knew better than I, and ran away from home in a fit of arrogance. We do not and will not know where he is.” How he spoke with such authority always struck a nerve with you. “For you see, he time traveled against my warnings and now he is gone. Your liking of him was much to my annoyance as you were a distraction to his training, but I will say that I am sorry for your loss in case he is unable to return.” Reginald almost looked as if he felt sorry for you. Almost. “It appears that his fondness for you was no measure to his need to time travel against my will.”  
  
You dropped Five's coffee to the floor. The lid popped off, spraying the dark liquid all over the place. Five always loved his coffee black... “No...” You felt your knees go weak. “No... No... No no no no NO!! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED ME THAT HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!” Your eyes began to well up with tears. Was your worst fear really happening right now?  
  
“I am afraid that I am not.” Reginald's voice had a hint of softness. “Number Five, was a foolish boy, fueled with pride and arrogance. I knew that it would be his undoing one day. A lesson to be learned, children.” He abruptly took his leave.  
_

“ _This can't be real... Please, tell me this isn't happening right now...” You began to shake as Klaus held to you.  
  
“I'm afraid it is, Y/N... We didn't want to tell you when it happened just in case he would have come home soon. I didn't know that you were coming today or I would have warned you...” Klaus rubbed your back.  
  
You ripped yourself from Klaus's arms and ran as fast as you could up the stairs and turned sharply to dart towards Five's room. You turned the knob and shoved the door open with your shoulder. Your heart dropped to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. His room looked as if it hadn't been touched in days. Grace must have tidied it up... Your eyes may have searched his room, but it was so painfully obvious that no one had been in here in a while. “I just wanted to surprise him...”  
  
Klaus stepped up next to you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. You cried into his chest. Your worst fear really did come true._

_Five was gone..._

–---------

You sat on the couch with the warm cup of tea in your hands that Grace had brought you. When she had brought you a cup of coffee earlier, it was hard to stop crying. “So, the funerals today right?” You gazed up at your friends who were kind of staring at you. They kind of treated you like a wounded bird. Though, in a way, you kind of were. You knew they meant well.  
  
“That was the plan.” Luther nodded as he sat on the couch across from you.  
  
“The faster we get this over with, the better.” Diego twirled a knife between his fingers, his eyes landing on you. His expression softened some. “You doing okay? I know it's been a while since--”  
  
“Five's disappearance?” You say without looking up. “Not really. You'd think after almost twenty years, I'd slightly get over it. Guess I loved him more than I thought. I still dream about him sometimes...” You sipped on your tea. “Fucking sucks... Why? Because I wake up and then he's gone all over again...” You let out a weak laugh. “All these years, and I'm still mourning my childhood crush... Am I pathetic?”  
  
“No, no you're not... We all knew how you felt about him.” Vanya set a kind hand on yours.  
  
“Little bastard would not and could not shut up about you.” Diego had a soft smile.

“And yet he still time traveled. You think he's dead...?” The room fell silent as you sat your cup down. “I think I need something stronger than tea...”  
  
“On it!” Klaus dashed to the bar to make you a drink.  
  
“So, how are you guys holding up?” You ask as you take your drink from Klaus. He brought you a margarita. You took one sip and saw your life flash before your eyes. “Damn, I think I grew some chest hair...” You coughed a bit.  
  
“Too strong?” Klaus made a face that said “Oopsies...”  
  
“Little bit,” You smiled and leaned against Klaus. “I missed you guys...”  
  
“We've missed you too.” Klaus slung an arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple. “We've missed you too.”

–---------------

_Seconds._

_Minutes._

_Hours._

_Days._

_Weeks._

_Months._

_A year._

_Still no sign of Five._

_The flow of time stopped existing to you. It flowed and twisted around you, but nothing changed. The tears still fell and the heart was still broken. Anytime you walked into the academy, the wounds around your heart would just reopen all over again. You barely talked anymore and you spent a lot of time in his room. Most days, you could be found curled up in his bed with his pillow tightly in your arms as you gazed out his window clinging to the hope of him one day climbing through it with that dumb smirk on his face. God, you loved it when his pink lips would smirk and smile... The smell of his shampoo and cologne had faded a long time ago... You didn't care. If Grace didn't still come in and change his sheets, his pillowcases would have been stained with your tears._

_God, you missed him..._

_The days didn't get easier... They just got longer and lonelier... All you had left, were memories..._

“ _I miss your dumb face...” You buried your face into his pillow as your eyes welled with tears again. “I miss you so fucking much Five... Why did you have to leave me...? Why did you have to break your promise...?”_

–-----------

Klaus wobbled with you up the stairs. “You sure you want to sleep in here, Y/N...? You can room with me."  
  
“Nah, I'll be fine. I mean, I'll definitely probably cry, but I'll be fine. Plus, his room basically became mine after he poofed.” You waved your bottle of booze. “Gone and away. That's what he did Klaus. He went away.” You laughed as you took a swig. “He poofed into the wind before I had the chance to tell him how I felt about him.” You took another drink. “What an asshole...”  
  
“I mean, this is Five we're talking about right?” Klaus chuckled as he helped flop you onto Five's bed.  
  
“I never got the chance, Klaus...” Your voice became very sad all of a sudden. “I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him and I never got the chance to kiss him... He fucking took that from me.” Klaus took the bottle from you and set it on the nightstand next to Five's bed.  
  
“I should have given up, shouldn't I? I should have moved on a long time ago, right? But how could I, when anytime I tried to be with anyone else, Five was always on my mind? I guess the torch I'm holding for him is still lit, huh...?” You wiped the tears from your eyes. “How has this not gotten any fucking easier? Why did he leave me, Klaus...?” You buried your face in Five's pillow like you had before when you were younger. It not smelling like him broke your heart all over again. It took all you had to not start sobbing out loud.  
  
Klaus sat by you and gave your leg a soft pat. “I don't know, Y/N, I don't know...”


	2. Chapter 2

_The nights were cold as the flames flickered and the wind blew bits of ash all around. There was nothing but the sound of silence in the air. Five shivered as he hugged his knees to his chest. “What have I done...?” Five stared into the fire as he tried to process how his life would be. He had tried to get back with all his might, but he just couldn't, soon realizing he had no clue how to travel backward, only forwards... He called out for help and his siblings by name for days. There was never an answer back... Not only was he trapped in a wasted future with no way back, but Five was also alone. The chilly breeze whipped his hair around his face as he looked up towards the sky. Between all the fires, rising smoke, and the ash flowing through the sky, the stars couldn't even be seen anymore. “What the fuck did I do...?” Five buried his face in his knees, trying very hard to not cry again. He already missed his family, he already missed his room, and he definitely already missed Y/N too... “Why couldn't I have just fucking listened...?” He ended up crying himself to sleep._

– _\----_

_Five pulled his wagon behind him as he explored his surroundings. After a few days of sleeping outside, he felt it was time to look for some actual shelter. Which was a task that had proven to be quite difficult, with almost every damn building being completely destroyed and all. Buildings were turned to dust and rubble, almost every tree he had seen was either uprooted or burnt to a crisp, and every telephone pole and power lines were either all leaning in one direction or had been knocked to the ground. Five began to think if some powerful blast had hit the earth. From the looks of things, that made the most sense. He was also running low on food. He wondered if it was like this everywhere around the world or if it was just where he was. He had a gut feeling it was everywhere...Days had passed and he still never found someone else alive. Whenever he did find someone, they were a burnt, decaying, trapped, or smashed corpse. Five really felt as if he was the only person alive._

_And then he saw it, a hand sticking out of a pile of rubble, holding something in his grasp... Five dropped the handle of his wagon to the ground and rushed to see if the person was still alive, but then he froze... The person he saw may have been much older than he remembered, but he knew in his heart that it was Luther, with someone's glass eye in his hand. After taking the eye, Five stood up and looked around, a look of total devastation on his face. As he looked around all the destruction and rubble around him, he saw that his siblings were all together. They were all adults, no longer children, and they were all dead. He finally found his family, but they were all deceased. Five was still all alone._

– _\------_

_Seconds._

_Minutes._

_Hours._

_Days..._

_Weeks..._

_Months..._

_Years..._

_The days were long, the nights were lonely, and the years just went by in long stretches of blurred time. All Five could do was survive and try to find a way to get home. He dedicated all of his time and efforts to survival, the equations he had begun to configure, trying to find a way back to his time, and to his wife, Dolores._

_He would write, configure, and survive until he could one day get back to 2019 to warn his family of the impending apocalypse before it came. He'd save them and the world, even if he died trying._

_Maybe, if he could do it, if he could actually do it, he may just someday be able to see his family and Y/N again..._

_Five looked over his shoulder over to Dolores who was sitting on a slab of concrete. Five may have been loyal, but there was no doubt that Y/N was always in his thoughts, and in his dreams... He never told Dolores about her. How could he? How could he tell his wife about the girl he had always been thinking about every day since he was a kid?..._

_He couldn't...it'd break her heart._

_Five couldn't do that to Dolores. She had been with him for so long and has always been by his side through everything. She was there when he needed someone to talk to, she was there when he needed to cry, and she was always there when he needed to just talk and to get things off his chest. She was even there when he needed to hold onto someone and she was also his very first kiss. Dolores had been there through it all with him. For the good days, the bad days, and even the very bad days. Dolores was his rock. He loved her and appreciated her so very much, but it hurt his heart to wish that she was someone else... Y/N was his only secret that he had kept from his wife._

– _\----_

“ _So, how many years has it been Dolores?” Five said as he sat down in his chair and stroked his scruffy beard, deciding to take a break for the day. “Almost thirty years?” He gave her a smile. She said nothing. “That is such a long time.” Dolores just kind of eyed him in silence. Five chuckled. “Yeah, I love you too. Thanks for sticking this out with me. You're a keeper, Dolores.” He walked over and kissed her on the cheek._

_Little did he know that he had always been watched by those unknown to him and that someone was about to give him a very interesting and life-changing ultimatum._

**Author's Note:**

> (( I love da comments! ouo I like hearing about what people like about my stories. <3


End file.
